Zodiac Love
by Roses Petal
Summary: IYFB(Fruits Basket) crossover! The well's been sealed and the Shikon's finished. Due to Kagome's 'sicknesses' she switches to Kaibara High School. At first meeting Yuki, Kyo, and Haru are mystified by her as are other Sohmas. Yuki's fanclub will do anythi
1. Meeting Prince Charming & the Cat

Disclaimer: I don't own anything AND never will! SO YOU STUPID LAWYERS STOP BUGGING ME!

Chapter 1 Meeting Prince Charming & the Cat

Kagome groaned as her alarm clock went off! 'Whee! School! Great!' she though sarcasticly. Since she had missed so much time in the Fuedal Era shard hunting she was switching to Kaibara High School. Her new uniform consisted of a VERY SHORT skirt and a somewhat sailor top. She hurried to get to school she wanted to make a good impression! As she entered Kaibara High everyone turned to stare at her as she entered. 'What you got a problem!' She yelled in her head to all the people staring. As Kagome passed the guys next to lockers whistles were heard.

"Hey! Honey give me a piece of that!" yelled a guy as the rest catcalled.

Kagome had just about enough. She walked over there ready to beat the shit out of the kid. But someone beat it to her.

"You shouldn't treat ladies like that!" a voice said calmly as the person punched the boy into the wall. Kagome stared at the boy, He was carrying the spirit of the cow. 'Weird' was all Kagome could think. His hair was abnormally grayish-white. He reminded her of Sesshomaru. Kagome ingnored the two as she walked to the office. However the stranger stared after her puzzled. 'Why would a girl so pretty be here?' he thought wondering.

As Kagome entered her first class last the class went silent.

"It seems today class we have a new student."

"Hi my name's Kagome,

1. Don't ever get me pissed. It ain't pretty!

2. I hate the call calls.

3. I've just realized you guys are total snobs.

4. All in All if I don't like you get away from me!" Kagome said as most of the boys started to whistle. Meanwhile the teacher was staring at Kagome's body. She took a seat in the 2nd row from the door.

As soon as she sat down. An office aid said she had to switch to the 10th grade. It started all over again. She introduced herself AGAIN.

"Now, Mrs.Higurashi you are sitting next to Mr...Yuki Sohma" at Mr. Nachiko's words the whole girl population in the class glared at her. 'She GETS to SIT next to the PRNICE!' was all they could think. Meanwhile Kagome was thinking 'What's so special about him' she wondered cluelessly

"Raise your hand Yuki!" commanded Mr.Nachiko. Kagome watched as a boy with black hair raised his hand hand. She sat between him and the orange-haired kid.

"Hey! Kagome how come you're in our class? I thought you were in 9th grade?" kyo asked confused. Kagome stared at the two.

" Rat &Cat.."was all Kagome said as she stared at them both. 'Just like the other boy! Weird' Unfortunatly Kyo and Yuki heard her whisper. They shared a sharp glance as she answered Kyo's question.

"I'm just smarter than them" was all she simply said.

The day passed quickly for the rat &cat. Kagome was in every single one if their classes. That gave them time to study her.

Next Chapter The Perverted Dog


	2. The Perverted Dog

Disclaimer: I don't own anything AND never will! SO YOU STUPID LAWYERS STOP BUGGING ME!

Recap of the Last Chapter

The day passed quickly for the rat & cat. Kagome was in every single one if their classes. That gave them time to study her.

Chapter 2 The Perverted Dog

As Haru walked out of school he couldn't keep his mind of Kagome. He had realized she had been the girl he had defended from the boy who cat called her. Sluts from Yuki's fan club had launched themselves on his arm in class, and lunch. The sluts drooled over him as he ran in P.E. (a/n: I'm going to call The Fan Club SLUTS sometimes) They watched as his muscles flexed. When he tried to concentrate on his schoolwork Kagome smiling would pop into his head. 'She sure isn't ugly and she has a nice ass' was all Black Haru could think.

Kagome however was a different case. She couldn't figure out why Yuki, Kyo, and Haru were carrying animal spirits. In gym class she had seen Haru run by her with the rest of the 9th graders. She however was stuck in a running group with Kyo and Yuki. The pair had been bickering like an old couple. At the end of school her locker had collected most of the boy population's phone numbers from school. Each of them either said 'Wanna go on a date? Call me! And the boy's name and phone number' or 'Hey, Babe call me! and the boy's name and phone number' and other comments. Kagome's reaction to all these notes were to throw them all away. However she saved Haru's phone number. Kagome decided she would give Haru a call and visit.

"Hello, May I speak to Haru?" Kagome asked

"Well who is this first!" said the unknown

"Just give the phone to Haru! Kyo!" said Kagome as she yelled at Kyo over the phone. A 'Get your but to the phone cow!' was heard in the background

"Hi Kagome, umm.. Why exactly did you call?" Haru said wanting an explanation. Kagome blushed as she listened to his calm voice.

"I was wondering if I could come to your house to hang out? Maybe I could help you with homework or something.." Kagome asked blushing on the other side of the phone.

"Um.." was all Haru could say

"I'll take that as a yes. See you in 10!" said Kagome as she shut the phone

As soon as she reached the house a man about 23 opened the door.(a/n: Just pretend Kagome knows were the Sohmas live.)

"What do we have here?" asked the guy.

"Um.. I'm here for Haru can you show me the way to this room... Oh yeah don't touch me you perverted dog! Don't think I didn't see you looking at my ass and boobs!" Kagome said angry, and ready to hit the guy. Shigure was confused how could this girl know he was a dog. As soon as he showed her to Haru's room Kagome slapped him. Hard.

"I'm guessing you meet my perverted cousin, Shigure," Haru said as Kagome stomped into his room mad. As Kagome crossed the room she tripped over a crack in Haru's room and landed on top of him. Haru should have gone 'poof' and turned into a cow. But he didn't. He made sure by hugging Kagome. When he hugged her it confused Kagome. One question popped into her head 'Why's he hugging me? All I did was land on top of him!'.

"What's going on Haru?" Kagome asked curiously. Man he had a lot of explaining to do!

"Well you see...."

To be continued eventually.....

Vote for pairings!

Kagome-  
Haru

Yuki

Kyo

Akito

Hatori

Shigure

Tohru-  
Kyo

Yuki

If you guys don't vote I'll put this story on a LONG HIATUS (break)! I'll dedicate the next chapter to the first reviewer and voter!


	3. Zodiac Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own anything AND never will! SO YOU STUPID LAWYERS STOP BUGGING ME!

**I dedicate this chapter to…kyolover she was my first reviewer and voter! I'm going to update the next chapter for you guys! But I won't update till next week!**

Recap of the Last Chapter

'Why's he hugging me? All I did was land on top of him!'.

"What's going on Haru?" Kagome asked curiously. Man he had a lot of explaining to do!

"Well you see...."

Chapter 3 Zodiac Secret

"Well you see...my family is cursed! Normally when anyone of the opposite sex that touches us we turn into one of the zodiac animals. But when I hugged you I didn't turn into a cow," explained Haru. Kagome nodded asorbing in the information! If you were outside of Haru's room you could see Shigure had his ear pressed to the door wondering what had happened.

"Would you like to be introuduced to the rest of the family?" Haru asked as he brought Kagome out of her thoughts with his deep voice. Kagome nodded, sure if she could handel being pulled against Haru's nicely chiseled chest then she could deal with the rest of his family. Or maybe not, she blushed as she felt Haru hug her again just to make sure he didn't turn into a cow. As the pair stumbled out of Haru's room with Haru still hugging her Shigure made a comment.

"So what have you two been DOING?" he asked curiously. Which was followed by a hug slap courtesey of Kagome.

"NOT what your thing SHIGURE, you PERVERT! WHAT'S going on in that sick MIND!" said a very pissed Kagome. When Shigure was about to answer he was interrupted.

"Never mind don't answer that!" said Kagome.

Downstairs

Kagome walked downstairs in Haru's arms as Haru whispered to her next to her ear.

"That's Tohru she cleans and cooks for us to earn her stay." He explained. As they rounded the corner they ran right into a...

"Kyo-Kun pleeeassee promise me we'll get married when we grow up!" said the black haired girl(a/n: who's that! hmmm..) as Kyo just stared at the pair with Kagura hanging of his arm.

"And that's another cousin Kagura, she has a 'little' crush on Kyo" Haru said to Kagome the pair left with Kyo watching with unknown jealousy. But as they walked out of the room the two bumped into Yuki. Haru and Kagome fell on the hard wood floor with Haru on the bottom and Kagome on the top! An 'OW!' was heard as Yuki fell on Kagome. Shigure who just happened to be watching looked at the trio's position. Haru lay on the floor with Kagome on top and just to top it off Yuki lay on top of her with his head stuck between her breasts.

"Pervert! I didn't know it ran in the family!" was heard from the squished Kagome.

"I'm sorry Higurashi-san" mumbled Yuki still on Kagome's chest. Deep down Yuki didn't feel sorry for landing on Kagome's chest. As the trio got up Kagome went and fell again on the wood fall on her back her shirt rode up to show a little of her boobs. The men in the room were enjoying the free view as she was on her back.

"Yuki-san show me were the phone is I need to call my mother!" said a voice from the floor.

"It's raining hard so I'm staying here okay!" said Kagome as she got off the phone.

Next Chapter Rainning Sleepover!

_A/N: A little more for the reviewers ,gotta plan more! If you guys don't vote on the poll I won't be able to continue the story! The next chapter should be up soon!_

Reviews 

kyolover- Thank you for being my first reviewer and voter!

kikigrl6479235- Here's the next chapter!

binab86- Thank you for voting and the long review! The review had so many questions thank you! Hopefully this chapter answers your last question!

**Vote for pairings!**

**Kagome**

**Haru-2**

**Yuki-1**

**Kyo-2**

**Akito-2**

**Hatori-1**

**Shigure-1**

**Tohru**

**Kyo-1**

**Yuki-1**

If you guys don't like any of these pairings voted for then you have to vote! If you guys don't vote I'll put this story on a LONG HIATUS(break)!


	4. Raining Sleepover part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything AND never will! SO YOU STUPID LAWYERS STOP BUGGING ME!

Recap of the Last Chapter-

"I'm sorry Higurashi-san" mumbled Yuki still on Kagome's chest. Deep down Yuki didn't feel sorry for landing on Kagome's chest. As the trio got up Kagome went and fell again on the wood fall on her back her shirt rode up to show a little of her boobs. The men in the room were enjoying the free view as she was on her back.

"Yuki-san show me were the phone is I need to call my mother!" said a voice from the floor.

"It's raining hard so I'm staying here okay!" said Kagome as she got off the phone.

Chapter 4-Raining Sleepover part 1

"NOOOO! Don't tell me that.. that girl is staying with us! Why don't we just kick her out of the house!" said Kyo dragging Kagura with him into the room.

"Well, SORRY CAT BOY! But I don't really have a choice and it's not your house you just live in it!" said Kagome ready to punch Kyo if she wasn't still in Haru's arms.

"Just ingnore him, let's go to my room to get you some clothes to sleep in." said Haru. The two climbed up the stairs to Haru's room.

"My closet is over there I need to study, pick out some clothes to where." said Haru as he took out his text books. Kagome literally done into his closet imerging from it with a pair of baggy pants, two blue shirts, and a pair of striped boxer shorts. Kagome then started striping off her clothes forgetting Haru was still in the room. She neatly folded her pants and shirt, slipping on Haru's boxers and shirt. When she turned around she was greeted by Haru's very, very, very red face!

"Ooops sort of forgot that you were still here" Kagome said blushing. Haru just sat there staring at his homework.

"Do you need help?" Kagome asked him as he stared at his homework again.

"So your stuck on this problem hmm.." Kagome said as Haru nodded his attention on Kagome's lips.

"You look at the problem and then you.." Kagome never finished as Haru caught her lips up with his drawing her into a deep kiss.

"Wow!" was all Kagome could say as she breathed.

(a/n There's the fluff for the Haru/Kagome fans!)

In the Kitchen With Tohru

As Tohru busied herself with washing vegetables for the soup she was cooking she couldn't help but think about Kyo. How handsome he looked at school and when he was in gym.

"Hey Tohru!" said Kyo as he entered the kitchen Kagura free! He walked acroos the room to stand behind her however Tohru was turning. In a moment her and Kyo's lips met together in a long and passionite kiss.

"I'm sorry," said Kyo as they broke apart.

"Don't be sorry!" said Tohru as she locked lips with him.

(a/n-There's the fluff for the Tohru/Kyo fans!)

Outside of Haru's room With Kagome

Kagome just stood there blushing madly as she thought about Haru's kiss.

'Breathe Kagome breathe!' she thought to herself.

"Um.. Miss Kagome are you alright?" asked the ever charming Yuki as he looked down at Kagome.

"Hi Yuki-san! Just needed air" was Kagome's smart reply

"Maybe this will help" said Yuki as he moved closer to her catching her by surprise as his lips desended on her's. His tounge found his way to her mouth making her moan in pleasure.

"Did that help?" He asked huskily near her ear. Kagome was speechless.

(a/n- There's the fluff for the Yuki/Kagome fans! I'm sorry but I'm not deleting this part because on there are Kagome and Yuki fans there and my story is posted there too!)

Vote for pairings!

Kagome

Haru-2

Yuki-1

Kyo-2

Akito-2

Hatori-1

Shigure-1

Tohru

Kyo-1

Yuki-1

If you guys don't like any of these pairings voted for then you have to vote! If you guys don't vote I'll put this story on a LONG HIATUS(break)! I am going to stop the voting polls after the next chapter!

Weird Thought by SnoopDogg(my cousin that's on crack. HE insists to be called SnoopDogg)

Inu-Yasha marries Micheal Jackson and at night a news reporter caught them having oral sex! (Crazy person my cousin is isn't he!)

Arguement with Muse

Muse- Are you crazy

Roses Petal- Yes and proud of it! Got any sugar? SUGAR!

Muse- Your hyper enough without sugar!

Roses Petal- But I wanted CANDY! sniffles


	5. Raining Sleepover part 2

Disclaimer- I own nothing.. Do you hear me! **Sobbs** I wish I did but I'm poor I have let's see 500 dollars that's all!

Here is the long awaited chapter! I have reasons why I haven't updated lately:

Reasons-

Algebra test next week and Homework

Banned from computer

Boyfriend

School

New story ideas!

I am stopping the voting poll the next chapter here are the results so far-

Kagome-

Haru-5  
Yuki-1  
Kyo-1  
Akito-1  
Hatori-1  
Shigure-1

Tohru

Kyo-1  
Yuki-

* * *

Recap of last chapter-

"Maybe this will help" said Yuki as he moved closer to her catching her by surprise as his lips descended on her's. His tongue found his way to her mouth making her moan in pleasure.

"Did that help?" He asked huskily near her ear. Kagome was speechless.

Chapter 5- Raining Sleepover part 2

Kagome ran away from Yuki as soon as he let go of her. Red faced she ran to kitchen to help Tohru cook. On the way there she bumped into Shigure who took the chance to kiss her hard on the lips. Then he left her there on the stairs dumbfolded. Kagome heard laughter to her right, Kyo was laughing so hard that he didn't know what was coming towards him… bam Kyo now lay on the floor with possibly a few broken ribs.

"You deserved that you jerk!" said a fuming Kagome.

"Oww…" was heard from Kyo as tried to get up while his abdomen knotted in pain. Kagome left just then Shigure came in laughing at Kyo.

"I'll just go call Hatori now" said Shigure as he watched Kyo double over in pain still laughing he left.

"Stupid dog" muttered Kyo from his position.

**With Hatori at the main house**

"Hello" said Hatori's voice as he answered the phone.

"Hello, Haa-san it seems Kyo-kun is in pain, we need you to get over here." said Shigure as he spoke on the phone.

"I'm sorry but, you will have to drive him here, and bring the person that hurt him. I would like to speak to them." said Hatori before he ended the conversation.

**Back to Shigure**

"Kagome-san it seems that you and me have to bring Kyo to the main house" said Shigure. The dog and Kagome carried Kyo to Shigure's car the drive to the main house was silent. An unfamiliar man stepped out of house to whisper to Shigure.

"You must be the one who injured Kyo, I must congratulate you.. Kagome-san. I'm the family doctor Hatori," he said introducing himself. He found his lips pull closer to Kagome's till their lips were locked. Kagome gasped 'This man is as cold as Sesshomaru and yet he kissed me' she thought. Without a word Kagome ran from him, Hatori stared at the spot where Kagome had once been.

"I just kissed her," said Hatori remembering the sweet taste of her lips. He left the hall in search of Shigure to check up on Kyo and see how he was doing.

* * *

I want to thank my lovely reviewers that helped me to update!

Sorry I have to cut this short, but I need to study for my Algebra test on Tuesday Jan.,18 .


End file.
